Dragon Ball: Czy Dragon Ball zmienia dzieci w nazistów?
Wstęp Dragon Ball to chińska bajka pełna przemocy opowiadająca o jakimś kolesiu zwanym Songo, który zachowuje się jakby grał za dużo w brutalne gry. Na pierwszy rzut oka zwykła sieczka dla mózgu biednych dzieci zawierająca treści pornograficzne, ale posiada ona drugie dno, które sprawia, że powinna ona zniknąć z powierzchni Ziemi. Reprezentacja płciowa Pierwszym elementem, który rzuca się w oczy jest nadreprezentacja mężczyzn. Bajka przedstawia patriarchalne społeczeństwo, gdzie tylko mężczyźni się liczą, a kobiety siedzą w kuchni i rodzą MĘSKIE dzieci lepszej (aryjskiej) rasy (do tego wrócimy później). Co prawda Bulma pełni początkowo dość ważną rolę, ale nie pasuje do mojego przypuszczenia więc ją zignoruję. Dziecko, które obejrzy tę bajkę będzie uważał kobiety za gorsze istoty i poprze patriarchalny ucisk. I chyba nie trzeba mówić kto traktował tak kobiety. Oczywiście to byli NAZIŚCI Ktoś może powiedzieć, że mało kobiet jest dlatego, że to bajka o wojownikach, a zazwyczaj wojownikami są mężczyźni. Niestety, ale bajka POWINNA zmienić postrzeganie tego stereotypu i promować role kobiece. Twórcy nie mają wytłumaczenia. Jest to bajka fantastyczna, więc mogli dać więcej kobiet, ale tego nie zrobili. Z jakiego innego powodu niż seksizm mogli tego nie zrobić? Rasa W bajce ważną rolę pełni rasa Kosmicznych Wojowników. Jest ona silniejsza od wszystkich innych tak samo jak aryjczycy byli silniejsi od innych. Na uwagę zasługuje fakt, że Kosmiczni Wojownicy dążą do tego, by stać się jasnookimi blondynami jak prawdziwi aryjczycy i tylko tacy później się liczą. Występuje też pogarda dla "podludzi" z wadami. Np. karzeł po chemioterapi, bez nosa oraz nie będący aryjczykiem (Krylan) jest traktowany przez fanów bajki jako ktoś, kto się nie liczy w przeciwieństwie do silnych, zdrowych, aryjskich blondynów Innym przykładem jest czarnoskóry Popo będący niewolnikiem jakiegoś kolesia (jego rasa i rola nie pasują do narracji, więc je zignoruje) Największym przykładem jest Jamcza, którego zbrodnią według fanów bajki jest to, że umarł, co pokazuje nazistowski darwinizm społeczny i kult siły, który jest centralnym motywem bajki. Oczywiście wszyscy bohaterowie mają jasną skórę, a "people of color" nie są reprezentowani (argumentacja analogiczna co w przypadku niedoreprezentacji kobiet) Wrogowie Warto przyjrzeć się wrogom z jakimi zmierzają się głównymi bohaterami Pierwszym jest brat Songo, Radim. Zostaje on zabity tylko dlatego, że ma ogon, co upadabnia go do małpy. Songo bez ogona uważa, że Radim nie jest jego bratem Kolejnymi wrogami jest para gejowska: chory na raka Nappa oraz mający zaburzenia psychiczne Vegeta. Oboje mają ogony, więc są podludźmi (jeden z nich nawet zmienia się we włochatą małpę) Ale ktoś stwierdzi, że nie ma dowodów na ich homoseksualizm. To jest nieprawda. Podrużowali razem w jenej kapsule więc musieli razem sypiać. Dodatkowo pracowali oni wtedy w organizacji walczącej o prawa osób LGBT (o tym zaraz). Jeden z nich kiedy stał się "dobry" stracił ogon, co potwierdza teorię Kolejnymi wrogami są Frezer i jego armia. Wszyscy oni noszą obcisłe ubrania odsłaniające pewne części ciała, są dość kolorowi i posiadają pewne cechy utrudniające ich identyfikację płciową. Truizmem jest powiedzenie, ża armia Frezera to tak naprawdę parada równości. Ich elita też o tym świadczy Elita Frezera: Dodoria - kobieta uwięziona w ciele mężczyzny. Na jej identyfikację płciową wskazuje różowy kolor i mię kończącę się na "a" Zarbon - jest to chłopak, który posiada fryzurę i kolczyki jak dziewczyna. Najpewniej jest gejem. Świadczy o tym, że posiada on drugą formę, która jest nawiązaniem do skrywanej przez niego swojej homoseksualnej natury. Oczywiście, nazistowska bajka prezntuje tę naturę jako obrzydliwą. Ginyu i jego ludzie - pododnie, są kolorowi i posiadają cechy kobiece, ewidentnie są gejami bo tak mi się kojarzą Frezer - bezpłciowa postać, zwraca się o saobie jako "on" ale posiada głos kobiety, nosi szminkę i jest w różowej kolorystyce, wiele fanów zastanawiało się nad jego płcią, najpewniej jest on genderfluid, czyli posiada zmienną tożsamość płciową Ewidentnie widać jak bajka promuje nietolerancję wobec osób LGBT Kolejnym wrogiem jest naukowiec, który wygląda jak typowy Rosjanin i należał do Armii Czerwonej (Wstążki). Jest to typowy cel propagandy nazistowskiej. Głównym wrogiem jest osoba pochodząca z in vitro, powstałą na skutek pana wyżej Następnymi wrogami jest koleś o różowej skórze, który cierpiał na otyłość. Oczywiście reinkarnacją tego różowego jest czarnoskóry. Warto nadmienić, że główny bohater sprzymierza się aż z dwoma szatami, co promuje okultyzm popularny wśród nazistów (sam fakt, że szatan jest preferowany jako towarzysz od gejów wiele mówi o bajce). Motywy Ktoś mógłby zapytać: po co zrobioną taką niebezpieczną, nazistowską bajkę? Warto zauważyć, że bajka pochodzi z Korei, czy innej Mongolii. Oczywistością jest, że któryś z tych krajów był sojusznikiem nazistów, więc na pewno autor bajki też jest nazistą. Bajka była też popularna w imperialistycznym, pełnym rasizmu i faszyzmu USA. Oczywistym jest, że ta bajka promuje nazizm i powinna przestać istnieć. Jeśli nie przekonałem cię, to masz tu ostateczny dowód: Główny bohater ma zazwyczaj ciemne włosy. Hitler też miał ciemne włosy. Songo to literalnie Hitler. Tu nie ma już z czym dyskutować. Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Chore Teorie Kategoria:Trollteorie Kategoria:Dragon Ball